


Voyeurism/Exhibitionism - Kenma/Akaashi

by mean_whale



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kenma and Akaashi are supposed to go on a date, but Akaashi doesn't seem to be home. However, Kenma hears a weird sound from Akaashi's bedroom and goes to investigate. Is Akaashi in trouble?





	Voyeurism/Exhibitionism - Kenma/Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober request akaken voyeurism/exhibitionism

They had been dating for well over three years, but Kenma still felt wrong when he used his spare key to go in to Akaashi's apartment. However, he didn’t have a choice; they had agreed to see each other, but Akaashi hadn't opened the door. Kenma had tried calling too, but there was no answer.

Kenma entered the apartment quietly. Akaashi was probably running late a bit, and he should just sit tight and wait. He took off his shoes, greeting the empty apartment with a mumble, feeling like he was breaking in to a museum. He wondered if he would ever get used to the idea that Akaashi wanted him to have access to the apartment.

He was about to head to his usual spot by the tv, when he heard a voice from the bedroom. He froze, listening carefully. He heard it again. It was most definitely Akaashi, and he sounded like he was in pain. Quickly, Kenma headed to the bedroom, raised up his hand to push open the slightly cracked door, when he heard Akaashi moan again, except this time it was clearly out of pleasure, not pain.

Thoughts were running around in Kenma's mind. He heard something slick, and soon another moan, this time a bit louder. Was Akaashi seriously masturbating?

Kenma had always thought that he simply wasn't interested in sex, but it had quickly changed after he got to know Akaashi more closely. Akaashi was the first person to make him want to do more than just kiss and cuddle, and Akaashi knew that. Akaashi also knew that they had a date, and Akaashi must have realised that Kenma would want to have sex after they had been too busy to fool around in over two weeks.

His thoughts were interrupted by yet another loud moan, and he lifted his arm to push the door open, when suddenly Akaashi spoke.

“If only Kenma was here,” Akaashi said, voice airy. “Kenma could watch me touch myself.”

Kenma stopped. The door had opened just slightly, and he couldn't see into the room. He swallowed, listened to the wet sounds coming from the room, how Akaashi groaned in what sounded like frustration.

“I wish,” Akaashi was panting now, “that Kenma could see me right now.”

Kenma took a deep breath and pushed the door open just enough for him to peek inside.

Akaashi was positioned on the bed on his knees and resting on one arm. The other arm was reaching back to his ass that was conveniently turned towards the door, and Kenma had an excellent view of how two of Akaashi's fingers were in his ass. He was still confused, but now also turned on, thinking about how good Akaashi always felt around his fingers – and especially around his cock.

Akaashi moaned, and Kenma cupped his now growing erection. He felt like he was intruding, but Akaashi was now slipping a third finger inside himself, and Kenma had to bite his lip to stop the whine that threatened to escape. His heart was pounding as he popped open the button of his jeans, opening the zipper slowly to avoid making his presence known. He couldn't help feeling like he was doing something forbidden, something naughty, and it was turning him on like nothing had before. Akaashi was rolling his hips into his fingers, groaning as the bed creaked under him. Kenma caught a glimpse of Akaashi’s cock from between his legs and saw how a thread of pre-come was hanging from it. He hurried to get his own cock out of his pants, stroking it to full hardness as he watched Akaashi pull out his fingers to apply more lube, then push four digits against his entrance. They slid in without a hitch, and Kenma imagined how his cock would enter Akaashi, push past the tight pucker into the heat. His hand trembled with excitement and he swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock that had already gotten wet with pre-come.

Akaashi let out a particularly loud moan, then pulled his fingers out. Kenma watched how his hole gaped for the shortest moment before closing again, but he knew how relaxed the muscles were, how soft the entrance would be.

“Sorry to break character”, Akaashi said so suddenly that Kenma banged his head on the door frame and squeezed his dick painfully, “but are you actually watching me?”

Kenma looked down and considered trying to hide his erection but didn't know how he would manage after it had gotten so big and wet.

“Yes,” he said, voice somehow fragile, and peeked into the room a bit more.

Akaashi had turned to look to the door.

“Good,” he said.

“Did you want me to come in?” Kenma asked, annoyed by how timid he sounded, even though he should have been perfectly comfortable with Akaashi.

Akaashi smiled.

“I guess I'd prefer that,” he said. “I want you to see.”

Kenma bit his lip, then took a step sideways into the room. Akaashi's eyes immediately dropped to his cock that was standing upright with a fresh bead of pre-come on the tip.

“Hmm,” Akaashi smiled. “I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.”

Akaashi turned to lie on his back and spread his legs. His cock was heavy on his tummy, lolling around as he settled better. The tip was smearing his skin with pre-come. Kenma wanted to step closer and touch. He thought about running his fingers through the small puddle to spread it over Akaashi's tummy, see it catch the light and shimmer on Akaashi's skin.

“I wanted you to witness this,” Akaashi said, then reached for his pillow.

Kenma watched how Akaashi revealed what had been hidden in his bed: a butt plug with a round head and a sharp angle. He swallowed dryly, wondering where and when Akaashi had acquired the toy.

“I haven't tried this before,” Akaashi said as he reached for his bottle of lube. “I want to try to come untouched. I read a lot about this toy, and it's supposed to be perfect for that.”

Kenma didn't know what to say. He noticed that he had opened his mouth at some point and felt that he should speak.

“Uh,” he said and swallowed again, cock jumping as Akaashi spread lube over the toy.

Akaashi smiled and set the bottle aside.

“Do you know how this works?” Akaashi asked, lifting the toy a bit.

Kenma smiled and shook his head.

“I can guess,” he said.

Akaashi laughed.

“Yeah, well, a part of it is obvious,” Akaashi said. “But the tip of this toy is supposed to hit your prostate just right.”

“Oh,” Kenma responded.

He was already imagining how the toy would run against Akaashi's insides, against his prostate in the same way Kenma had rubbed it with his fingers, driving Akaashi crazy with pleasure. He wished that he could feel it happen, that somehow, he could be in Akaashi with the toy to closely witness what was happening.

Akaashi reached for his entrance and pushed the tip of the toy against his pucker that was glistening with lube. He eased the tip in, sighing as it slipped past the initial tightness, and Kenma found himself holding his breath so he wouldn't miss even the smallest whimpers that rose from Akaashi's throat. He swallowed, too loudly, eyes fixated on the toy that was pushing inside Akaashi, how Akaashi's hole was stretching to allow the intrusion, and he could see Akaashi's muscles clenching around the toy as it reached its thickest point, and after a few deeper breaths from Akaashi, the toy slipped completely in, the base sitting snugly against Akaashi's skin, and the moan Akaashi let out made Kenma's cock jump.

Kenma didn't know what he had been expecting exactly, but it wasn't Akaashi squirming on the bed, panting loudly as his hands found purchase from the sheets. Akaashi's knees were closing, but he soon spread them open again, apparently gaining some control over his body.

“Fuck,” Akaashi breathed out and swallowed, trying to stay still. “It's really good, Kenma. You should feel it too.”

“I'm fine, thanks,” Kenma said, although he was sure no answer was expected.

Akaashi squirmed again, hips thrusting into the air, and his cock was getting harder, rising away from his body.

“How does it feel?” Kenma asked when Akaashi merely panted and squirmed more.

“It's so good,” Akaashi managed before a moan. “It really does hit the prostate dead on. I… Fuck, Kenma, it's filling me just perfectly.”

Akaashi drew his legs closer together, this time letting them stay closed.

“Kenma,” Akaashi whimpered. “Are you watching?”

“Yes,” Kenma said.

He was slowly stroking his erection, eyes focused on the small part of the toy's base that was visible from between Akaashi's cheeks. Akaashi's legs jumped, and Kenma imagined how his rim was twitching around the toy.

“Are,” Akaashi started, then stopped to groan. “Are you touching yourself? Are you enjoying this?”

Kenma squeezed the base of his cock to calm himself. Akaashi already sounded wrecked.

“Yes,” Kenma breathed out, continuing with the slow strokes.

Akaashi moaned, loud and low, and turned to lie on his side, legs pulled up towards his body. His ass cheeks were squished against the toy's base, hands somewhere close to his face. He was rolling his hips, and Kenma tried to imagine how the toy was massaging his insides. He noticed that Akaashi was rolling his hips in slightly different angles, slightly different patterns, some making him moan louder and some not much at all, and he watched, enchanted by the way the muscles in Akaashi's butt cheeks were working, tighter and looser, how his cheeks parted when he turned his hips back, how they clenched and seemed to be pulling the toy farther in, deeper, the touch more and more perfect, and Kenma imagined how Akaashi's rim was greedily squeezing the toy, how his ass was sucking it in, not willing to let go. He tried to move his hand in time with Akaashi's hips, focusing a lot of his touches on the head. His pre-come was making it wet and helped him imagine his hand was Akaashi's ass squeezing the head of his cock, how Akaashi's hot insides were covered with lube and greedily swallowing him.

Akaashi moaned louder, then continued rolling his hips in a certain way, and it must have been a particularly good angle for the toy, as Akaashi whimpered with each roll of his hips. Kenma swallowed. Akaashi sounded like he was quickly approaching his orgasm, legs trembling as his hand seemed to be grabbing the beddings. Kenma stopped touching himself, wanted to have all his attention on Akaashi.

“Kenma,” Akaashi whimpered.

“I'm watching,” Kenma said.

Akaashi let out a noise that was more intense than anything Kenma had heard from him before, a moan mixed with relief, and all his muscles went tense, ass clenching around the toy so tight it must have felt huge. Akaashi's hips stuttered, whimpers filling the bedroom, and Kenma found himself striding to the bed, taking a hold of Akaashi’s knees and forcing his legs apart, turning Akaashi to his back to reveal how his cock jumped as it pumped Akaashi’s semen over his tummy.

“Kenma,” Akaashi called, desperate and needy.

Kenma lowered his hips between Akaashi’s spread legs, lined up their cocks, and took them both in his hand. He stroked quickly, Akaashi’s come spread over both their lengths, Akaashi’s hips pushing up to his touch as he whimpered with overstimulation. Kenma thrust into his own hold, against Akaashi’s fat cock, and he came with a shudder, a loud sigh leaving his lips. He rode out his orgasm, Akaashi’s body twisting on the bed, whimpers now getting louder and more demanding, immediately dying down when Kenma let go of their cocks.

“Fuck, Kenma,” Akaashi said, voice breathy. “That was so good, you have no idea.”

“You came untouched, so I have an inkling,” Kenma said.

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Akaashi, who was still lying, looking boneless.

“I think that was the best thing we ever did,” Akaashi said. “Just knowing that you’re watching me and getting off on it is the best feeling.”

Akaashi rolled to his side to wrap his arms around Kenma’s hips.

“I love you, Kenma,” he mumbled.

Kenma stroked Akaashi’s hair with his clean hand. Akaashi pressed closer to him, eyes closed and breathing finally calmer.

“If you like it so much,” Kenma said, “we can do it more often. You should have just told me.”

Akaashi rubbed his face against Kenma’s jeans and hummed.

“I didn’t know how to impress you,” he said. “I wanted to do something special just for you.”

Kenma pat Akaashi’s head, then continued stroking his silky hair, roots damp with sweat.

“Watching you is special enough,” he said.

Akaashi giggled in the way he rarely did. It always meant that he was especially pleased with his life.

“Take the plug off for me, please,” Akaashi said, turning to look up at Kenma. “I want to feel your fingers against me.”

“Are you trying to hint that you want a second round?” Kenma asked, already reaching between Akaashi’s legs. “You know, you can just say so.”

Akaashi laughed.

“I’d love it,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this already because I have no idea when I'll have the energy to open the computer again.
> 
> This was fun to write, actually! I really like akaken as a pairing and voyeurism as a kink. 10/10 would write again!
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)


End file.
